Positively Flumoxed
by Bookworm1986
Summary: One shot. A companion of sorts to Make it Work, but set pre- Make it Work. Not necessary to read Make it Work to read this one. Nothing explicit, but mentions of sex.


Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

A/N a companion of sorts to make it work. Set pre make it work. Same situation as make it work i.e. AU as the explosion at Langley in "The Choice" does not happen. Carrie and Brody's tango did. Assumes that Brody's involvement in helping get Nazir is public knowledge.

* * *

**February 12, 2013**

"No! Way!", Brody looks at his friend as though he is mad. "She'd fucking hate that", Brody points at the big fluffy monstrosity in the shape of a love heart, ignoring the glare of the shop keeper and the whispers following him and Mike out of the shop and back into the main part of the mall.

People like to talk about them. His best friend doing his wife and all of that jazz. It is worse when the four of them are together though. They'd had lunch one day just before Christmas to talk about the kids and other stuff. Jess and Mike were still trying to get used to being in Carrie's presence and Carrie was Carrie. After 20 minutes of whispering from some busybodies two tables over from them about their sleeping arrangements, Carrie walked up to them and invited them to an orgy. Jess had been horrified, but Mike almost wet himself from laughing and it seemed to break the ice between the two of them.

Mike shrugs his shoulders, "well, I don't know what you should get her. You're the one sleeping with her."

Brody draws his attention back to Mike, "But you're the one who said I should get her something despite her saying she doesn't do Valentine's Day."

"You're the one who asked for my advice", Mike points out. "And all women do Valentine's Day. Get her something. If she throws it at you, she throws it at you, but I guarantee it will be worse if you don't get her anything."

"Fine", Brody lets out a frustrated sigh even though he couldn't see how that is possible. He cast a sideways glance at Mike, debating whether he can ask…whether he wants to know. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out.

"What is it?", Mike asks realising Brody is trying to say something.

Brody contemplates the question in his head again.

"Brody you look like a fish. What the fuck is it?"

Brody snaps his mouth shut immediately and shakes his head. He does not want or need to know what Mike has got Jess.

"Has it been that bad?" Brody looks up to find concern lining Mike's face.

"Yeah", Brody slumps in his seat. "She's struggling even worse than expected with the need not to be at Langley and sticking her nose into all and any business. I tried talking to her about it. Said I'd understand if she wanted to go back. She hit the roof. It's got nothing to do with not being at Langley. I'm oblivious apparently and should know what is going on."

"She said that?", Mike questions.

"Well, I left out the profanities."

Mike chuckles, but says seriously, "have you considered the possibility it really has nothing to do with her CIA shit?"

"Well…", Brody trails off. The truth is he had, but it being something other than her not working scared him more than it being about that, not least because he had no idea what in the hell else it could be about. She handled the attention from people and the media better than he did. Well, she handled it at any rate. When he'd dropped hints about Valentine's Day she had a rant about it, deflating his spirits and leaving him feeling as though trying to get her to talk about what is bothering her would be like poking a stick in a bees' nest.

"We haven't had sex in nearly a month," Brody blurts out.

Mike clears his throat, "next time. Don't make a public service announcement about it."

Brody looks round about them to see parents marching their kids away and other people slowing down to hear as much of their conversation as they could. "Are you getting her anything today?"

"No", Brody answers defeated.

"Right then." Mike pulls him away from the crowd. "Let's go home."

Brody follows Mike back to the car utterly downbeat.

* * *

"So, a month?", Mike probes gently, once they are safely in the car, trying to be sensitive.

"Yeah. She's not interested and is even more irritable than normal."

Mike stares a Brody for a few seconds. "She's right. You are oblivious."

"I…I…what?", Brody asks indignant.

"Talk to her."

"I've been trying!", Brody's voice rises an octave.

"Well, I suggest you try a bit harder then." Brody becomes silent and Mike thinks he might be sulking and feeling sorry for himself a bit. Mike doesn't want to be too hard on his friend. He's still trying to adjust to a state of some normality and interacting with the two kids he presently has. He doubts the thought of a third child will have crossed his mind or he supposes it is also possible that he is subconsciously ignoring all the signs out of fear. Mike resists the urge to probe further on the subject. It might lead to questions on his sudden expertise at pregnancy symptoms. He and Jess had spoken about it, but hadn't tried yet. He'd read every book he could though just in case. He glanced sideways at Brody who looks like a lost little boy. Nope definitely not the time to let that slip.

* * *

**February 14, 2013**

Brody looks at the clock, 7.15pm. She will be home from Maggie's soon. His palms are sweating. The smell of Mac and Cheese wafts through the kitchen. He had been planning on something a bit more romantic, but she'd told him that morning she wanted Mac and Cheese in such a no nonsense tone he thought it better to comply, especially since his plans are a surprise and there's a chance she might go off on one at him. Best to at least give her the food she wants.

He'd wrapped the present in red wrapping paper, but there are no love hearts on this wrapping paper. He really doesn't want it thrown back at him.

He hears the front door opening and then banging shut. He wipes his sweaty palms on his trousers and walks into the sitting room to meet her.

"Hey", he greets her tentatively unsure whether a hug is in order or not.

She looks around the room which Brody has made an effort with. The clothes and other clutter that Carrie had left at her backside that morning had been put in the washing and tidied away respectively. He'd dusted and polished every surface leaving it sparkling. The lighting in the room is dim. Her favourite jazz music is playing and he'd poured her a large glass of wine.

Brody awaits her assessment. He sees her eyes find her present on the table. She stares at it for a long while before she slowly lifts her head in his direction. He takes a step back as Carrie erupts.

"What the fuck Brody?", she yells. "I thought I made myself clear. No presents. This day is a load of rubbish."

Brody opens his mouth to defend himself, but Carrie is on a roll.

"Switch the music of Brody. Nice try."

Brody feels fury bubbling away inside his stomach.

"And what the fuck is that smell?"

"It's the Mac and Cheese you said you wanted for dinner", Brody spits the words out, finally finding his voice.

Carrie's face contorts and then she moves past him before he can stop her. "Get rid of it. I don't want it."

Brody stands in shock wondering what the hell is going on. He jumps slightly as he hears a door banging shut.

* * *

Brody is at the kitchen sink washing the dishes, furiously washing them as though trying to wash his anger away with it. He doesn't know what the fuck has gotten into her, but he doesn't like it. Hearing their room door open Brody's muscles tense up, but she doesn't come in his direction. Brody hears the bathroom door shut. He simultaneously sighs in relief and becomes angrier. He continues cleaning up.

Twenty minutes later he realises he hasn't heard her come out of the bathroom. He spends a couple of minutes debating whether or not he should go and risk an argument. He finally relents and throwing down the tea towel heads out into the hall.

"Fuck sake, Carrie!", Brody hears himself shout as he nearly breaks his neck falling over her bag and shoes which she had unceremoniously dumped in the middle of the hall. "I swear sometimes you are worse than a kid." Brody waits for an angry response. For her to storm out and confront him. Right now he'd welcome an argument. Maybe she'd let slip what is wrong. But she doesn't appear. The only response he receives from the bathroom is the sound of her being sick and then her sniffles.

Brody stays frozen in place for several minutes. _"You're oblivious. You should know what the fuck is going on." _ Her words are suddenly playing in surround sound inside his head, accompanied by Mike's. _"She's right. You are oblivious."_ Brody goes over the last few weeks in his mind and wants to give himself an ear bashing. How could he not notice? The sound of her being sick again draws him out of his thoughts and into action.

He's sitting next to her on the bathroom floor before she can argue. She looks awful. Her hair is sticking to her head. Her top is covered in sick. She obviously hadn't made it to the bathroom in time for her first bout of sickness.

Brody pulls her to him, but she wrestles out of his grip. "I stink", she chokes out through tears. "I'll be fine on my own."

"You'll be better with me here", Brody replies adamantly. "I'm staying right here. Some sick doesn't bother me."

"I'm a mess."

"You're gorgeous."

She eventually leans into him as he rubs circles on her back.

"I'm pregnant", she blurts out after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Sergeant oblivious finally got to that conclusion."

Carrie smiles sheepishly at him, "I'm sorry…"

"Brody puts his hand on her chin and turns her head to face him, "don't apologise. Ok."

"I should just have told you, but I was freaking out and didn't know how."

"It's ok."

"No! It isn't", Carrie yells before putting her hands to her face and bursting into tears again.

"Hey. Hey", Brody coaxes her. "Don't hide from me."

"I had an ultrasound today. Everything is ok. Maggie came with me", Carrie says in a rush.

Brody surfs a range of emotions in less than ten seconds. Elation at their baby being ok, hurt that she hadn't taken him and confided in Maggie with her concerns. Before finally settling on understanding that she will be all over the place just now.

"See? You hate me."

"I don't hate you. Just…I want to be at the next one, ok?"

She nods her head in response.

"So how far along are we?"

"9 weeks."

"You have the picture?"

"Yeah. It is in my bag."

Brody contemplates going out to get her bag, but as she starts being sick again he decides it can wait. "I'll see it later."

"I don't like this", she mumbles leaning into his chest once she stops being sick for the moment.

"It was the smell of the Mac and Cheese that set you off wasn't it?"

"Yes", Carrie replies resentfully. I really wanted it too. I've been looking forward to it all day. I'm sorry I've ruined your plans."

"You haven't ruined anything", Brody responds sincerely. Now that he knew why she had been behaving so coldly and erratically, he knew how to handle it.

"Yes I have and I didn't get you anything."

"I think finding out I'm going to be a dad again is a brilliant present."

"You know what I mean", she frowns. "And…and…and"

Brody waits for her to finish her sentence, but it seems that she doesn't know how.

"What is it?", he gently pushes her.

"I don't feel like sex. I don't feel remotely attractive or sexy", she huffs out angry and frustrated.

Brody resists the urge to laugh at the look on her face knowing now would not be a good time. It explained a lot about the last few weeks to him.

"That's ok."

"But it's Valentine's Day. I haven't had a good one in years and was looking forward to spending it with you."

"You are spending it with me", Brody pulls her closer.

You're cute, Sergeant. Real cute", Carrie answers with a small smile.

Brody meets it with a smile of his own. It is an improvement.

* * *

"I think I'm done", Carrie finally says.

"You sure?", Brody asks.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Let's get you cleaned up", Brody moves to help her, but Carrie crosses her arms over her chest protectively.

"Carrie!", Brody begins, but she cuts him off. "Can you just go get my pyjamas?

"Fine", Brody relents for just now. "But I'm not letting you hide from me for the entire pregnancy. We do this together. I can control myself you know. I won't need to jump you every time you're naked."

Brody sees the smile slip off her face and pulls her towards him before she can clam up on him. Whispering in her ear, he says "I said I wouldn't need to, not that I wouldn't want to." Satisfied that she is ok because of the blush that covers her cheeks, he leaves the bathroom to let her clean herself up.

He heads into their bedroom to get her pyjamas, knowing which ones are her favourite. As he pulls out the bottoms and top an idea crosses his mind and a smile crosses his face. He puts the top back in the drawer and leaves the room.

Brody knocks the bathroom door. She opens it slightly, enough that she can stick her hand out. Brody passes her the pyjama bottoms. He hears her shuffling about and then the hand reappears through the gap in the door, but Brody doesn't hand her anything.

"Brody, my pyjama top!"

"I'm going to have to come in for this."

"Brody!"

"I want to give you your present", Brody calmly answers.

"And that can't wait until I have my pyjama top on?"

"No. No, it really can't."

Brody is greeted with silence and then she huffs out "fine." He hears her shuffling about. "Come in."

Brody enters the bathroom to find her with her T-shirt draped across her chest. He doesn't comment, but just passes her present to her.

She takes it from him and Brody can see she is intrigued. She squishes the parcel and then looks at him. "Brody, I hope this isn't lingerie", she says hardly and then catches herself. Not that I wouldn't appreciate it. I'm just not really…"

Brody interrupts her ramblings by putting his finger on her lips. "Open it. It's not lingerie, although I think you'll be just as, if not sexier wearing this than any lingerie."

She opens the parcel with a ferocity that is borne from genuine excitement. As she surveys her present, Brody watches her closely. Her eyes sparkle and Brody feels his heart swell up. "I love it."

She lets her T-shirt fall to the floor forgetting about the fact she is supposed to be hiding herself from him. To say he appreciates the view would be an understatement. She pulls on her new red skins jersey with great enthusiasm.

"How do I look?"

"Stunning", he whispers, his voice hoarse.

"Thank you. I like it very much", she says shyly.

Brody barely notices the development of her shyness as he answers, "me too."

* * *

"Brody" Brody!", Carrie tries to get his attention.

Brody snaps himself out of his daze, "I…yeah?"

Carrie giggles and though it's strange to hear her like that, it lightens the mood and makes him feel sure she is going to be ok.

"Can you make me something to eat and bring it into the bedroom? I don't want to go into the kitchen or sitting room."

Brody knows why. She doesn't want to catch any whiff of Mac and Cheese that still might be lingering. "Yeah. What do you want?"

Carrie shrugs for second, thinking about what she knows she can eat. "Toast and Jam and a bowl of rice crispies. I'll have orange juice with it."

"I think I can manage that."

* * *

Brody enters their room carrying a tray with four slices of toast and jam, a large bowl of rice crispies and a tall glass of orange juice. There is also a rose on the tray.

She's already in bed and he had been right about that red skins jersey, but he composed himself for her sake. He puts the tray down on the bed next to her. "Happy Valentine's Day", he hands her the rose and kisses her forehead.

The smile that splits her face makes him happy. It is still something he is getting used to. That he can be that happy. That he is allowed to be that happy.

"Thank you." She holds something out to him. "And Happy Valentine's Day to you too, daddy."

Brody realises what it is and takes it from her. He walks around to the other side of the bed and climbs in beside her. She is already digging into her rice crispies. He stares in awe at the ultrasound scan of their child. Their child! The fact he has been through this twice before does not make this any less exciting or awe inspiring. That little dot is their child.

"We're due 4 September."

Brody nods his head to show he's heard her, but his attention is still on the scan.

"Next scan is in 3 weeks."

Brody nods his head again.

"They won't tell us what it is. I tried to get Maggie to lean on them, but she refused. She said not knowing everything is good for me."

"I agree with Maggie", Brody answers.

"Hey!", Carrie scolds him. "You're really happy aren't you?", she asks tentatively.

Brody looks round to her sharply, "yes. Why you weren't worried I wouldn't be, were you?"

Carrie shrugs admitting, "I wasn't sure."

"Well I am." Brody lets her see it on his face. He then takes in her face and laughs.

She narrows her eyes at him. "What is so funny Sergeant?"

"You've got a strawberry jam moustache."

"Have I now?"

"Yes."

Carrie finishes her last slice of toast and jam, covering her face even more. She moves the tray off the bed and turns to Brody, "what are you going to do about it, Sergeant?"

Brody puts the scan safely o his bedside table before turning back and leaning forward, not letting his eyes leave Carrie's for a second and licks the jam off her face. He plants a kiss on her lips. As he goes to pull away she grabs a hold of his T-shirt and pulls him back towards her and their lips clash. She deepens the kiss and Brody takes his lead from her. Blood thunders through his veins. Eventually they break apart and both of them are breathless. Brody leans his head against her forehead and wills his erection away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you so worked up."

Brody opens his eyes. "Never ever say sorry for getting me worked up. I quite enjoy it."

"But…"

Brody puts his finger on her lips. "Shhh. I survived 8 years without sex."

Carrie looks at him apologetically. Here she was complaining about a few weeks.

"Will you stop with all the apologising", Brody says even though she never verbalised it this time. "I can survive 7 months", Brody finishes.

Carrie looks horrified, "maybe you can, but I can't function without my sex drive."

"I've noticed", Brody responds cheekily.

"Hey", she swats at his arm, but he grabs a hold of her arm pulling her closer. She meets his gaze and feels the intensity of her own being directed back at her.

"I still don't feel like it", she sighs becoming frustrated again.

"Brody simply pulls her closer again. It is fine, Carrie. Will you stop stressing about it?"

"How often are you going to say that?"

"As often as is needed", Brody responds.

Carrie stares at him for a long while, before whispering, "Brody, can we just make out?"

Brody looks at her and sees the insecurity and uncertainty there. They were going to have to work on that. She is sexy as hell as far as he is concerned and call it male pride, but the fact she is carrying his kid just made her sexier to him. He's not sure how to get her to believe that just yet, but manage it he would.

"Hell, yes", he answers her question. Carrie climbs into his lap and they stay that way for a long time. Glued to each other's mouths.


End file.
